Algebra
by CaliTues
Summary: Why is it called AlgeBRA? When it has nothing to do with...!" Kairi/Sora Oneshot. Sora questions the name Algebra while he is in the classroom, and poor Kairi gets caught in the crossfire. AU. R


**So another oneshot? Yeah I'm easily distracted but this is Sora/Kairi for those that are hating on my Roxas/Kairi. I got this idea, from a comic I saw somewhere in the paper once… Anyway, enjoy.**

Sora lazily looked up at the back of Kairi's head. He had been sitting in this stupid algebra class for the past half hour and he was bored beyond belief.

He grinned and reached up, flicking her ear. She winced and turned around to glare at him. He gave her his cheesy smile and waved. She sighed and rolled her eyes, earning a frown from Sora. She turned back to the teacher who was currently explaining negative integers to those who were paying attention.

As Sora sadly listened to the man's lecture, depressed from being ignored by Kairi, a question popped into his head. He pondered why he never thought of it before and then looked down at his empty notebook and ripped a sheet from the binds. He quickly scribbled the question onto the paper with his messy handwriting before looking around at his options of who to ask. There was Selphie…Tidus…and Kairi…deciding Kairi would be the one to not see the humor in the question and now eagerly wanting to see her reaction, he carefully folded the piece of paper, and nudged her in the back with it.

Her hand slowly reached behind her back and waited for him to slip her the paper. She examined the folded paper and looked back at him with a disapproving frown, he gave her the most innocent smile he could muster, she sighed at and turned back around in her seat. He happily leaned back in his seat to await her reaction.

She carefully held her book in her lap, leaning it against her desk to hide the note as she quietly as possible, tried to unfold the note with Sora's awkward folding technique.

After finally getting it open, she slowly read over its contents, deciphering his messy handwriting.

_Why is it called…Alge__**bra**__? Who came up with the name!? This class has had nothing to do with them! Otherwise it'd be less boring and I'd be passing with ease! _

Kairi's jaw dropped slightly. _If this is what he's thinking, then no wonder he's failing! _ She hastily wrote down a reply and folded the paper into a simpler fold before holding the note out to him behind her back. After he had taken it, she lazily let her hands fall to her sides.

Sora frowned at her boring folding style and opened the note and read her reply.

_Sora! Focus! No wonder you're failing! And as for your question, I don't know, why don't you ask Mr. Cid, say Sora?_

…Brilliant! She was a genius!

Sora stifled a laugh, causing Kairi to turn around in her seat. Sora switched his attention from the note to her blue-violet eyes, but another colour caught his eye as he looked down at her chest. Something stood out against her white uniform, and it wasn't the blue tie either.

He quickly averted his attention back to the note before Kairi caught him. She shrugged and turned back around in her seat. Biting his lip as he did so, he hastily wrote his reply looking from his paper back to Kairi. He quickly folded it carelessly and gave it to her before slumping back in his chair.

Kairi rolled her eyes as she took the note from him again. She unfolded it from behind her textbook again and read his reply.

_Great idea Kaikai! _Kairi gasped and her eyes widened. He was really going to do it! _P.S: Your Alge__**bra **__is showing! Button those a's up! Oh and the a=2 sizes 2 small! See I do pay attention! _There was a cute smiley face after his sentence, but Kairi paid it no mind.

She was going to kill him! She self-consciously pulled up her shirt and then turned around to glare at him.

"Kairi! Turn aroun'!" Cid called out. "What is it Sora?"

"Well…I was just wondering…why is it called Algebra when it has nothing to do with bras?" Sora crossed his arms and looked down in a thoughtful way. "Why don't they call it Algemath or something? I think I'm flunking because I get so nervous about stuff we're not learning about!" He nodded and grinned, standing up. "We could get a lesson in on that, right coach?"

Kairi was speechless… He had actually did it? The whole class was silent besides Tidus and Wakka's snickering.

"Well son, I can't explain to ya why they ain't in Algebra but I can tell you you'll be experiencing them first hand at blitz practice today."

"Why's that sir?"

"You'll be wearing one." Cid turned back to the board.

The blitz team members burst out into laughter as Sora frowned and sat down.

Sora sulked until the bell rang a few minutes later, students poured out of the classroom while Sora stayed sulking in his seat.

Kairi watched him as he slowly gathered his things. She…kind of felt bad for him, even though he set himself up for it. She slowly walked over to him.

"Sora…you okay?"

"Yeah…its just… I don't have one to wear to blitz practice ya know?"

She laughed. "Coach Cid probably has you covered," She smiled and turned to leave.

"Kairi…" She turned to look at him. "Do you think…I could borrow one of yours?" he asked with a straight face.

Kairi's eyes widened and she kicked his shin. "You pervert!"

Sora doubled over in pain, "Well…" He said through clenched teeth. "Your Algebra is showing again."

And with that he ran past her, grabbing his bag from the desk and shooting out of the classroom.

"Sora!" She cried running after him.

She chased him through the halls, trying to keep up as she buttoned her shirt, Sora laughing the whole way to the cafeteria.

**That was pretty bad…. Poor Sora eh? Can't catcha break. Review if you'd like! Sorry it's so incredibly bad, I'm working on it!**


End file.
